The Yellow Rose of Texas
by Su Padackles
Summary: Jensen e Jared começam a descobrir seus fortes sentimentos! Non AU! É tudo fruto da minha imaginação sexy. E como podem ver, não sei escrever sumários!
1. O Início

Austin, Texas 2014.

-Eu não estou acreditando! Você realmente vai se mudar pra cá? De verdade?

-Não, vou me mudar de mentira Jared.

-É que faz tão pouco tempo que você comprou sua casa em LA e...sei lá, pensei que você quisesse ficar por lá.

-Eu também pensei, mas...teve aquele caso daquela stalker louca e também o coiote... e... Danni e eu queremos ficar perto de nossas famílias. Será melhor pra criar a JJ...

-E de mim também né Jen? – Jared disse isso e deu uma gargalhada sonora, que o impediu de ouvir a resposta.

-Principalmente de você...

Vancouver, 2006

-Eu não acredito que você era obrigado a cantar essa música na escola!

-Era, você não? É um hino do Texas!

-Jen, eu não fiz a escola primária no inicio do século, como você fez!

-Nós temos apenas 4 anos de diferença Jared!

_There's a yellow rose in Texas, that I am going to see,_

_No other darky knows her, no darky only me_

_She cryed so when I left her it like to broke my heart,_

_And if I ever find her, we nevermore will part._

Jared começou a cantarolar a famosa canção e Jensen sentiu algo estranho em seu peito. O sorriso de menino de Jared, o jeito desengonçado dele de cantar, o cabelo caindo nos olhos. Naquele momento Jensen estava se apaixonando, mas nunca percebeu, apenas sentiu aquele amor imenso por seu grande amigo. Carinho. Paz. Sentiu-se em casa.

Vancouver, 2009.

Os dois estavam completamente bêbados depois da festa para comemorar o primeiro episódio da 3ª temporada. E o pior é que nem foi durante a festa que haviam bebido tanto, e sim em casa. Agora que moravam juntos, ficava mais fácil para assistir aos jogos dos Cowboys, jogar videogame, fazer um bom e tradicional churrasco texano, e beber cervejas para relaxar.

-Jen...posso fazer uma pergunta?

-Hum...lógico.

-Você já beijou um homem?

Jensen ficou instantaneamente sóbrio.

-O QUÊ?

-Você...beijou...homem?

-Jay, vai dormir que seu mal é sono.

-É sério Jen...eu tenho essa curiosidade.

-Que curiosidade?

-De saber se é diferente beijar um homem...

Jensen corou totalmente. Sentiu-se desconfortável e levemente excitado, o que o fez ficar confuso. Por que ele estava excitado?

-Jay...eu...olha...teve uma vez...

-hum... – Jared estava com uma cara cômica, bochecha rosada e lábio entreaberto. Jensen foi perdendo um pouco o ar e a capacidade de formar frases.

-Depois...show...dos caras...e...estava todo mundo bêbado...e...mais nem foi assim um beijo...

Jared pareceu ficar mais alerta.

-Foi com quem?

-hum?

-Com quem?

-Ah...não lembro.

-Jen você está corado, o que significa que conheço a pessoa.

-Eu...você está bêbado!

-Você também! E foi o Chris, não foi?

-Jared...eu...não.

-Foi sim!

-Eu nem sei por que estamos tendo essa conversa. Nunca mais vamos beber.

-Eu queria provar...

-Provar o que?

-Um beijo. Em um homem.

Jensen não teve muita certeza se ouviu certo. Eles estavam bêbados, as palavras não faziam sentido e aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo perigoso.

-Jay...vamos nos deitar.

-Ok...desculpe...eu...eu não deveria...foi estúpido da minha parte...

Jared corou e fez aquela cara de cachorro abandonado que é dele e não de Sam como todos pensam.

-Não foi estupidez da sua parte...olha...não tem nada de mais em beijar um homem. Nada de diferente...

E foi então que Jensen fez algo que nunca havia passado por sua cabeça. Ele se aproximou de Jared, colocou a mão no rosto dele e o beijou. No início foi um beijo desengonçado, eles pareciam dois adolescentes dando o primeiro beijo. Depois ele se intensificou, as línguas dançavam dentro das bocas, os corpos se juntaram, as mãos foram parar nos cabelos e gemidos saíram de suas bocas. Se beijaram até faltar o ar. De olhos fechados se separaram. Jensen se levantou e foi para seu quarto. Deitou na cama e dormiu quase que imediatamente. Jared ficou no sofá e adormeceu com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ambos não têm certeza se o que aconteceu foi real ou sonho. E nunca perguntaram um ao outro.

Itália 2011

Toda convenção era divertida, mas a JIB Con tinha algo especial. Talvez fosse o fato de estarem perto de fãs que morem tão longe e de certa forma o tratamento acaba sendo diferente, talvez seja o clima da cidade. Naquela noite pré convenção eles saíram pra jantar juntamente com outros membros do elenco da série e também com suas esposas. Agora ambos eram casados.

-Jen, esse Merlot é uma delícia!

-Sim, ainda mais com essa massa italiana.

-Sim, agora que entendo melhor sobre vinhos, percebo o quanto estava perdendo antes.

-Por incrível que pareça você até tem certa sofisticação ao beber vinhos.

-Por que por incrível que pareça? Eu sou sofisticado!

Jensen sorriu, pegou o guardanapo que estava sobre a mesa e delicadamente limpou a ponta do nariz de Jared que estava sujo de massa.

-Com certeza você é.

Jared corou e sorriu timidamente. Jensen também sorriu. Genevieve e Danneel se entreolharam.

-Gostaria de visitar um vinhedo, vamos Jen?

-É uma boa ideia - respondeu Genevieve.

Jared corou e não disse que na verdade ele se referia à Jensen.

-Vamos sim Jay, eu conheço alguns que visitei uma vez, podemos ir, se você quiser.

E então ambos começaram a conversar animadamente sobre vinhos, o processo de como é feito, as diferenças entre vinho tinto e branco. Jensen entendia bastante e Jared ouvia a tudo atentamente, encantado. Genevieve e Danneel se entreolharam novamente e apenas com o olhar elas sabiam que estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

Toronto 2012

-Eu não acredito que aquele cara abaixou as calças!

-Ah Jensen, foi engraçado vai! –Jared não conseguia parar de rir.

-Jared, se eu contar ninguém vai acreditar! Será que ele estava tentando nos seduzir?

-Jen, estávamos em um bar, ele estava bêbado, e sei lá, ele disse que era um fã do show!

-E bota fã nisso né? – Jensen disse corando e rindo ao mesmo tempo, o que Jared achou adorável. Adorável?

-Bom...vou me deitar que amanhã é dia de Convenção pra nós. E já basta aquele drink enorme que pega fogo que bebemos hoje. Quero estar bonito para as fãs.

-Ah...eu queria conversar mais um pouco...são só 11 da noite Jen!

-Só 11 da noite? Jared, amanhã temos que acordar cedo e...

E Jared fez cara de cão perdido. Sempre funcionava.

-Está bem...entre no meu quarto, vemos algo na TV. Mas nada de beber!

Obviamente que eles beberam algumas cervejas que Jensen tinha no frigobar.

-Me passa o controle da TV Jen...não tem nada que preste esse horário!

-E quando é que tem algo que preste na TV em um sábado à noite?

Jared começou a zapear em um Canal adulto. A garota estava prestes a fazer um boquete no entregador de pizza. Jensen não disse nada. Não pediu para Jared trocar de canal. E sentiu a temperatura do quarto aumentar. Ou seria a de seu corpo? O filme era daqueles em que uma cena de boquete dura 15 minutos. A garota gemia enquanto "trabalhava". O entregador de pizza gemia enquanto recebia o trabalho. Jared gemia. Peraí, Jared gemia? Jensen não olhou mais para a TV, apenas para seu amigo enquanto esse tinha uma das mãos dentro das calças e massageava seu próprio pênis. Olhos fechados e boca entre aberta. E gemia baixo. Sua outra mão apertava a almofada que estava no sofá ao seu lado. Jensen nunca ficou duro tão rápido. E não aguentou, abriu suas calças e tirou seu pênis para fora e começou a se masturbar também, enquanto olhava para Jared. A cena na TV totalmente esquecida. Jared gemia alto agora, e aumentava o ritmo dos movimentos. Jensen o acompanhava e soltou um gemido alto, o que fez com que Jared abrisse os olhos e olhasse diretamente para ele. Ambos gemiam e moviam suas mãos na mesma velocidade.

-Jensen...

Jared disse o nome do outro dentro de um gemido e gozou. Jensen não aguentou e gozou também. A garota do filme gritava escandalosa. O cara gemia baixo. Jared desligou a TV. Respirando ofegante se levantou e foi em direção à porta.

-Boa noite Jen.

-Boa noite Jay.

No dia seguinte eles não tocaram no assunto, mas estavam incrivelmente relaxados um com o outro. Uma fã perguntou qual a maior loucura que uma fã havia feito para chamar a atenção deles. Jensen levantou a blusa, numa demonstração do que a fã teria feito. Alguém gritou: E um cara? Jensen fez o mesmo gesto. Jared levantou e abaixou as calças. Jensen corou, por muitos motivos.


	2. Ciúmes

**Ciúmes**

Vancouver 2006

-Foi bem legal participar do Paley Fest, né? – disse Jared, animado.

-Foi sim. O show está indo bem, quem sabe não participamos de mais alguns, hein Jared Pada Something?

-Eu adorei quando você falou aquilo!

-E eu adorei você fingindo que estava tentando me beijar.

-Fingindo? – Jared disse, dando um sorriso malicioso.

Jensen não respondeu. Ficou sem graça, e acabou sendo salvo pelo gongo quando seu celular tocou.

-Não acredito! Steve! Quanto tempo cara! E aí, quais as novidades?

Jensen sorria animado enquanto conversava com o amigo. Jared sentiu uma coisa estranha, um frio na barriga, uma raiva. Por que ele estava com raiva?

-Claro que eu vou! Finalmente vocês resolveram tocar aqui em VanCity. Diga pro Chris nem pensar em me chamar pra cantar no palco, eu não vou, você sabe que eu detesto.

Cantar no palco? Jensen já havia cantado no palco? Jared sabia que Jensen cantava e tocava violão, mas nunca soube que o outro já havia se apresentado. Assim que Jensen desligou o telefone, Jared perguntou:

-Você já se apresentou com uma banda?

-Ah, muito de vez em quando, a verdade é que eu não me sinto confortável.

-Hum... se não se sente confortável, porque foi? – De repente Jared estava irritado e nem sabia o por quê.

-Por que Chris sempre consegue me convencer, o idiota. Você precisa conhece-lo. Ele e Steve. Eles são dois idiotas, mas são meus melhores amigos.

Jared se sentiu ferido de repente. Como assim melhor amigo? E ele? A verdade era que Jared se sentia sozinho em Vancouver, morando tão longe de sua família e do Texas e de seus amigos e cachorros. Se o show vingasse ele iria comprar ou alugar uma casa. E agora Jensen estava todo feliz com seus outros amigos. Era uma sensação idiota, infantil e irracional, mas Jared sentia do mesmo jeito.

-O que foi Jay? Você ficou pálido de repente.

-Não é nada...só estou cansado, vou me deitar mais cedo que passa.

-Se deitar cedo? Mas os caras vão tocar hoje! Vamos lá Jay, você vai gostar deles e do show.

-Hum...acho melhor não Jen...não estou me sentindo muito bem, vou ficar por aqui.

-Então tudo bem, eu vou sozinho.

E Jensen realmente foi ao show sozinho, o que irritou ainda mais a Jared. De certa forma ele queria que Jensen insistisse mais, ou desistisse.

-Eu sou um idiota!

E com esse pensamento Jared pegou no sono.

No dia seguinte Jensen decidiu fazer um almoço em seu apartamento para Chris e Steve. Já que era domingo e o último dia de seus amigos em Vancouver.

-Venham almoçar aqui no meu flat!

-Você vai cozinhar? Essa eu quero ver! – disse Steve, sarcástico.

-Não sei se você sabe, mas existem restaurantes que entregam comida em casa.

-Sendo assim, vou acordar o Chris e vamos! Convide seu irmãozinho. Quero conhece-lo já que você não parou de falar nele a noite toda.

-Eu não falei sobre ele a noite toda. Eu falei sobre o show. Não tenho culpa se ele é meu único co-star.

Steve notou que Jensen estava na defensiva, mas resolveu não dizer nada.

A verdade era que Jensen sentia falta de Jared. Desde que começaram as gravações em Vancouver eles estavam sempre juntos. E Jared disse que não estava se sentindo bem. Jensen se arrependeu um pouco de ter saído sem ele, mas ele estava com saudades de seus amigos. Resolveu ligar para Jared e convida-lo para o almoço também.

-Claro que vou Jen! Assim me livro de ter que pedir comida em algum lugar, ou pior, de ter que cozinhar algo. – Jared se sentiu animado e bobo por ter achado que Jensen não ligava mais pra ele.

E qual não foi a surpresa de Jared ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com Christian Kane.

-Então você é o famoso Jared! Feliz em finalmente conhece-lo! Entre, não seja tímido.

Jared se apresentou para Chris e Steve e sentiu uma leve irritação. Ele achava que apenas ele e Jensen iriam almoçar e Jensen estava tão animado. Realmente Chris e Steve eram os melhores amigos dele. Eles conversavam e riam, tinham as próprias piadas internas. Apesar de sempre tentarem incluir Jared na conversa, não estava funcionando. Jared estava se sentindo um peixe fora d'agua, um intruso.

-Jen...acho que já vou indo...

-Mas a gente nem terminou de comer as sobremesas!

-É que de fato não estou me sentindo bem...acho que talvez eu esteja me resfriando..

-Resfriando?

Jensen levantou rapidamente e colocou a mão na testa de Jared, o que fez com que este se sentisse um pouco melhor.

-Não me parece que você esteja resfriado, tem certeza de que não quer ficar? Se não está bem é melhor não ficar sozinho.

-Não...eu só preciso dormir. Vou indo então. Chris, Steve, foi um prazer conhece-los.

Jared se levantou rapidamente e saiu praticamente correndo do apartamento, sem ao menos ouvir as respostas de Chris e Steve. Jensen ficou magoado. Jared não era assim, pelo contrário, ele sempre era muito simpático e alegre.

-Não sei o que deu nele...

-Ele deve estar realmente cansado Jen. – disse Steve

-Cansado do que? Ele nem saiu ontem!

-Talvez ele esteja ficando doente mesmo.- respondeu Chris.

-Não...é outra coisa. Eu conheço ele. Mas depois eu descubro. Vamos beber mais uma cerveja.

As gravações começaram cedo no dia seguinte e Jensen estava irritado e de ressaca. Sem contar que não havia tomado café suficiente. E Jared não parecia estar melhor. Tinha olheiras que indicavam uma noite mal dormida.

Os dois não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante a maquiagem. Jensen ainda não tinha tomado a quantidade suficiente de café e Jared ficava dando olhares acusatórios pra ele. E hoje eles iriam gravar a cena do episódio Asylum em que Sam atira em Dean sob o efeito do fantasma do Asilo.

E pra ajudar, a temperatura não estava ajudando. Um vento frio entrecortava e uma leve garoa caía. Todos no set estavam tensos. Jensen e Jared sempre estavam rindo, conversando alegremente. E hoje eles mal olharam um na cara do outro.

Ação.

-Você quer tanto atirar no seu irmão? Você me odeia tanto assim?

E Sam puxa o gatilho. A arma não tem balas. Dean dá um soco no irmão, que caí inconsciente.

Corta. Repetimos daqui 5 minutos.

-Ficou boa a cena, não é? – Jensen diz, tentando puxar assunto.

-Sim.

-Você está se sentindo melhor?

-Sim.

-Agora você só usa monossilábicos?

-Sim.

-Qual é o problema Jared? Por que eu não consigo entender.

-Não tem problema nenhum.

-Não? Então você está sendo um idiota sem motivos?

-Eu estou sendo um idiota? Eu?

-Sim! Desde ontem! Você saiu da minha casa praticamente correndo e nem se despediu dos meus amigos. Pensei que a sua mãe tivesse te educado melhor.

Jared deu uma gargalhada, mas todos sentiram que ele estava magoado.

-Você nem percebeu a minha existência Jensen!

-Como assim?

-Eu sou um idiota e você tem melhores amigos e está muito frio e minha mãe ligou e disse que está com saudades e você foi mesmo eu tendo dito que não estava bem! E não gostei deste take de agora! Não quero saber.

-Jared, você não está fazendo o menor sentido!

-Ah, agora eu não faço sentido? Você vem agindo feito um idiota e eu não faço sentido?

-IDIOTA É VOCÊ!

-AH, AGORA VOCÊ VAI ME INSULTAR?

Eles começaram a gritar coisas sem sentido. E uma tensão tomou conta do lugar. Guy Bee, que era o diretor do episódio, deu um grito de basta. Jared saiu correndo para seu trailer com os olhos marejados. Jensen foi andando cabisbaixo até seu trailer.

-Se alguma palavra do que aconteceu aqui vazar, cabeças vão rolar. Vamos parar durante 30 minutos para os meninos esfriarem a cabeça.

Jared entrou em seu trailer e começou a chorar. Ele percebeu que não estava sendo racional e sua atitude havia sido muito infantil. Por que ele estava se sentindo assim? Era como se Jensen o tivesse traído, mas isso não fazia o menor sentido. E ele misturou suas frustrações e isso interferiu no trabalho deles. Jared sentiu saudades de sua mãe, do colo dela, do abraço que transmitia paz. De repente alguém bateu na porta do seu trailer. Ele levantou e abriu. Era Jensen. Ele lhe deu um abraço forte. Jared sentiu paz.

-Jay, me desculpe.

-Eu é quem peço desculpas, Jen.

-Jay, se nós quisermos que essa série tenha futuro não podemos brigar deste jeito no set durante uma gravação. Nós deixamos um assunto mal resolvido de nossa vida pessoal interferir no nosso trabalho, e isso não pode acontecer.

-Eu sei...você tem toda razão. Eu deveria ter conversado com você...

-Vamos fazer um pacto.

-Pacto?

-Sim. Nunca mais vamos deixar um assunto sem resolver. Não gostei de brigar com você. Nunca mais vamos brigar assim. Promete?

-Prometo.

E essa foi a única vez que eles brigaram. Jensen entendeu que Jared se sentia sozinho, ele ainda era muito novo, praticamente um bebê, como Jensen costuma dizer. Nenhum dos dois usou a palavra ciúmes, mas sabiam que isso era o que tinha causado toda a confusão. O que não sabiam era que esse ciúmes era fruto de um sentimento muito maior.

Austrália 2009

Jensen até que estava gostando da Austrália. O país é lindo, as pessoas simpáticas, e ele estava se divertindo muito com Danneel e Jared. Até a hora do painel. O começo foi legal, Jared estava animado, comendo doces, rodopiando na cadeira e flertando com as fãs. Tudo normal até a hora em que começou o leilão de camisetas para a caridade.

Eles começaram a desenhar nas camisetas, todos rindo felizes até que uma cena fez Jensen quase se esquecer que estava na frente de várias fãs, e provavelmente de quem quisesse acessar os vídeos que com certeza estarão no youtube.

Jared se abaixou na frente de Misha para que este usasse suas costas como apoio enquanto ele escrevia. Mas a posição e a insinuação que Jared fez, tirou Jensen do sério.

_Eu não acredito que ele está fazendo isso. _

Foi muito rápido, mas Jensen trocou um olhar com Jared e este pareceu entender, porque correu em direção à ele, que levantou, balançando a cabeça.

_Que se dane o que as fãs vão pensar!_

Jensen parou e não disse nada. Sentou na cadeira e pegou a caneta pra assinar a camiseta. Escreveu na altura do coração de Jared. Era um recado pra ele. Sempre que ele colocava a mão no peito do outro, na altura do coração era como se dissesse **Eu te amo**. Jared entendeu.

Naquele dia Danneel teve certeza de que Jensen estava apaixonado por Jared, mas ambos não sabiam disso. Eles se amavam e já haviam dito Eu te amo um para o outro, mas até então achavam ser algo platônico. Até quando eles achariam que é platônico?

Austin 2014

-Jen! Nós temos que ir até o Handle bar! É maravilhoso, tem mesa de bilhar, todo mundo é animado e mente aberta. Você vai adorar conhecer. E o dono é bem legal também. Eu fui lá com o Stephen quando ele esteve aqui e...

-Com Stephen? Que Stephen?

-O Amell. Ele passou uns dias das férias dele lá em casa.

-hum...

-O que?

-Nada. Vamos até o bar que você tanto gosta.

Jared ficou confuso. Jensen parecia gostar de Stephen e agora estava agindo como se...

-Jen, o Stephen só veio passar uns dias lá em casa, eu levei até a Gen conosco lá no Handle bar e...

-Ok. Vou voltar para o hotel e depois você me pega lá pra irmos até o tal bar.

Jensen saiu rapidamente e Jared ficou sem entender.

_Como assim ele ficou na casa dele e eu no hotel? Por que Jared não me hospedou na casa dele? E esse cara é muito aparecido pro meu gosto, sempre falando do Jared e... _

Jensen chegou em casa e resolveu abrir seu email. E quando ele viu, estava no google. E caiu na besteira de escrever: Jared Padalecki + Stephen Amell e foi aí que ele viu a foto de Amell beijando Jared no rosto e a legenda: "Vamos assumir". Jensen ficou roxo de ódio. _Quem esse cara pensa que é?_ E o pior foi ler que pessoas estavam escrevendo fanfics sobre eles! Como assim?

Depois de tomar um banho pra esfriar a cabeça, Jensen esperou Jared chegar e prometeu a si mesmo tentar não tocar no assunto. Obviamente falhou terrivelmente.

-Então, você levou o Amell pra quantos bares?

-O quê?

-Já que agora vocês andam tão juntos e tudo mais.

-Jen... o que você está falando? Eu apenas levei ele no Handle Bar. E em outros pontos da cidade que você irá conhecer assim que se mudar e...

-Sei. E por que é que as fãs estão escrevendo fanfics sobre vocês dois?

-Elas estão? E o que é que tem?

-Como assim o que é que tem? Agora elas acham que vocês estão transando!

-Muita gente acha que você transa com o Misha e nem por isso estou dando esse show que você está dando.

-É diferente!

-Ahhhh, e você pode me explicar por quê?

-Porque eu nunca fui sozinho com o Misha pra bares e tuitei sobre, eu nunca convidei o Misha pra ir na minha casa e deixei você em um HOTEL!

-Eu só deixei você ficar no HOTEL porque não queria estragar a surpresa!

-Surpresa? Que surpresa?

-Eu descobri uma casa que pode ser perfeita pra você, por isso te chamei aqui.

-E por que eu não posso ficar na sua casa?

-Porque a casa fica do lado da minha! E eu queria te levar lá amanhã e te mostrar!

Jared estava chateado e o coração de Jensen se partiu em mil pedaços.

-Jay...

-Tudo bem. Eu deveria ter te contado antes.

-Não...eu estou sendo bobo. É que sinto ciúmes!

Jared sorriu.

-Ciúmes?

-Sim! Não gostei de ver a foto dele beijando o seu rosto.

-Por que não?

-Porque você é meu!

Jared nem percebeu quando Jensen o agarrou e levou até a cama do quarto de hotel. Foi tudo tão rápido. Quando ele percebeu Jensen estava em cima dele, o beijando apaixonadamente. Jared abriu as pernas e Jensen se encaixou entre elas, roçando as ereções dos dois e arrancando um gemido do outro. Eles se beijaram intensamente até o ar faltar.

-Jen...por favor...

-Por favor, o que? – Jensen falava com voz rouca no ouvido do outro.

-Me toque...

Jensen abriu o zíper da calça de Jared e colocou a mão por dentro da cueca do outro, tocando o pênis do outro, que já estava duro. Começou a massagea-lo rapidamente, arrancando gemidos dele.

-Jen...ai...Jen...

-Você é meu! Só meu, entendeu?

-Sim..só seu...Jen..ahhh...

-O que você quer? Hein Jared?

-Eu que...quero...Jen...ahhh...

Enquanto Jensen masturbava Jared, ele usou sua outra mão para tirar sua própria ereção pra fora. Ao juntar as duas ereções e massageá-las juntas, Jared deu um gemido alto.

-Olha pra mim Jared.

Jared abriu os olhos e viu o quanto o outro o desejava, o amava.

-Jen...eu...eu vou...

-Goza pra mim Jay.

E Jared gozou. Dando um grito alto. Jensen gozou logo depois. Eles ficaram deitados na cama, Jensen em cima de Jared, respiração ofegante, corações acelerados. Fazia pouco tempo que eles haviam descoberto que seu amor não era só platônico e que eles sentiam tesão um pelo outro. O amor deles era diferente e incrível.

-Jay?

-Hum?

-Acho que vou abrir uma conta no Twitter.

-É mesmo? – Jared respondeu sorrindo.

-Assim posso mostrar pra esse Amell como é que se faz um bromance!

Jared deu uma gargalhada. Jensen era ciumento, mas se esse ciúme iria lhe causar orgasmos como o de agora, ele iria pedir pra Amell flertar com ele mais vezes.


	3. Ah Jared!

_**Jared está sempre se machucando, e Jensen está sempre lá, para cuidar dele! **_

Agosto de 2005

-Você está bem? Eles te machucaram?

-Estou bem sim Jen...foi só o susto mesmo.

-Deixa eu ver!

Jensen se aproximou de Jared e começou a olhar atentamente no rosto do outro, nos braços, no peito, em busca de algum ferimento mais grave.

Só encontrou alguns arranhões.

-É, parece que está tudo bem... Não tem nenhum osso doendo? Alguma costela?

-Jen, estou bem! Você chegou a tempo de me salvar! Meu herói!- Jared disse em tom de brincadeira, mas no fundo estava aliviado.

-Ainda bem... e ainda não entendi por que aqueles caras começaram a te atacar naquele bar.

-Acho que eles me confundiram e...ai..

-O que foi?

-Nada...

-Jared!

-Minha mão está doendo muito...

-Eu sabia! Vamos para o hospital.

-Jen...não precisa! Eu sei me virar sozinho!

-Sei... eu não sabia que estava assinando pra ser de fato um irmão mais velho! Quantas vezes mais você vai me dar trabalho, hein Padalecki?

-Nunca mais! Eu raramente me machuco...

Julho de 2006

A cena parecia ser simples. Sam tinha que cair no chão assim que fosse atacado, mas Jared caiu de mal jeito e faturou o pulso.

-Está doendo?

-Só um pouco...mas teremos que esperar até o próximo episódio para engessar, pra fazer sentido na história.

-Você quer ajuda de alguma forma? Posso dormir na sua casa, ajudar com Sadie e Harley.

Jared pensou em recusar, mas estava com tanta dor que não pensou duas vezes em aceitar.

-Você faria isso? Eu realmente precisarei de ajuda hoje...

-Claro que sim! Durmo hoje na sua casa, sem problemas!

O que era pra ser um dia, acabou se tornando 2 semanas, que foi o tempo em que Jared teve que ficar apenas com a tipoia, sem o gesso.

Jensen o ajudava a levar os cachorros para passear, fazia o café da manhã, mesmo reclamando sempre de ter que acordar cedo.

-Jared, você não vai acreditar...Jay? O que foi?

Jared estava deitado no sofá, com os olhos fechados e expressão de dor.

-Jen...meu braço...está doendo muito hoje!

Jensen sentiu uma dor física, como se fosse ele que estivesse machucado. Ele odiava ver Jared com aquela expressão de dor.

-Vou pegar um pouco de gelo pra ajudar a aliviar, ok?

-Não...eu...você tem suas coisas para resolver e...

-Não tenho nada pra resolver Jay, está tudo tranquilo no meu apartamento. - Jensen mentiu, na verdade ele não fazia ideia de como as

coisas estavam em seu apartamento.

-Ah...então...você vai ficar mais um pouco?

A expressão de inocência de Jared fez o coração de Jensen bater mais rápido no peito. Naquele momento Jensen soube que ele nunca

negaria nada para Jared.

-Deixa eu te contar um segredo. Se eu não tivesse conseguido o papel em Day of your lives, eu iria voltar pra Dallas e ir para faculdade.

-Sério?

-Sim...eu já tinha ão você tem que agradecer aos produtores da novela por terem me escolhido.

-Agradecer? Eu vou é atrás deles por terem feito você ir em frente! Agora sou obrigado a conviver com você!

-Ah, você me ama, confessa!

-Amo mesmo...- Jared disse, e deu um sorriso tímido.

Jensen corou.

-Bem, o que acha que assistirmos a reprise do jogo dos Cowboys na ESPN?

-Prefiro ver Maverick vs Spurs!

-Ah não, só porque seu timinho ganhou um jogo!

Jared deu uma gargalhada e Jensen sorriu satisfeito. Era assim que ele gostava de ver o amigo, com aquele sorriso que ilumina qualquer lugar.

Maio de 2008

Jensen estava bravo. Muito bravo. Ele não se conformava com aquela falta de cuidado dos dublês.

-Jen...eu já estou bem, não precisa se preocupar!

-Como não? O cara te nocauteou Jared!

-Ele bateu a perna na minha cabeça e eu me desequilibrei, não foi nada demais.

-Você não se desequilibrou! Você foi derrubado no chão Jared! E ficou lá deitado no chão, imóvel!

-É que eu fiquei um pouco tonto, mas não foi culpa dele e...

-Você sempre querendo amenizar as coisas! E se você tive uma concussão? Aliás, acho que devemos ir até um hospital!

-Jen, não exagera. Eu estou bem!

-Mas poderia não estar? E se você se machucasse de verdade? O que eu iria fazer?

Silêncio. Jensen ficou ligeiramente pálido ao notar que havia dito aquilo em voz alta. Jared ficou tenso, com uma sensação estranha no estômago e

batimentos acelerados.

-Jen eu...eu estou bem, prometo. Vamos pra casa agora, está bem?

-Sim...eu...acho que exagerei e...certo, vamos pra casa.

Dezembro 2012

-Feliz Natal Jay! E aí, como estão as coisas aí em Aspen? Estou com saudades!

-Está tudo...tudo bem!

-Jared? O que aconteceu?

-Nada eu...eu só, você sabe, caí...

-E?

-Quebrei 2 costelas...Não fica bravo!

-Jay! Você não aprende mesmo! Está doendo muito? Quando você volta? Não, melhor, eu vou até aí e...

-Jen, é sério, não precisa, eu...estou bem já, prometo.

-Todo ano você quebra um osso, acho que temos um recorde, certo?

-Não é todo ano! Eu quase não me machuco!

-Sei...é uma pena que você tenha se machucado, eu estava planejando fazer coisas incríveis com você, mas com 2 costelas quebradas...

-Ah...fazer o que?

-Envolve nudez...e cavalgadas..

-Ah Jen, nem está doendo tanto assim! Eu juro! Assim que eu voltar nós podemos colocar esse seu plano em prática!

-Duvido...eu pensava em talvez quebrar suas costelas durante, não antes... mas tudo bem, isso pode esperar, afinal de contas você quase

não se machuca, não é?

Maio 2014

-Não é possível!

Jensen não se conformava que Jared havia deslocado o ombro brincando com Osric no Green Room durante a JIB CON.

-Jen...eu não pensei que o Osric fosse um ninja!

-Como não pensou Jared? O cara luta e é japonês!

-Mas ele é baixinho!

-E você é um gigante, e quanto maior, pior é a queda!

-Não sei porque você está tão bravo, sendo que quem passou vergonha fui eu!

-Ah não sabe? Estamos na Itália, e eu reservei um quarto separado apenas pra nós dois em outro hotel, comprei aquele vinho italiano que

você adora. Essa seria a nossa primeira viagem depois de...você sabe. Eu queria que fosse romântica e í você vai e brinca de lutinha

com o Osric!

Jared ficou arrazado. Ele não sabia que Jensen era um romântico.

-Jen...eu...me desculpe...eu não sabia.

-Tudo bem...acho que teremos que deixar pra depois, não é?

Naquela noite, todos saíram juntos para aproveitar a noite em Roma. Jared não estava muito afim, mas saiu para que Osric, que estava com a

consciência pesada, pudesse aproveitar um pouco da viagem. Ao voltarem para o Hotel, Jared demorou um bom tempo para convencer Osric a deixa-lo dormir sozinho, principalmente depois que Tahmoh e Cliff tiveram que colocar o ombro no lugar novamente.

-Está doendo muito? - Perguntou Jensen, assim que conseguiram ficar a sós no quarto.

-Não...os remédios estão fazendo efeito já.

-Me desculpe pelo meu histerismo de antes, é que odeio vê-lo machucado!

-Pensei que você já estivesse acostumado...

-Nunca vou me acostumar a vê-lo machucado Jared. Quando você se machuca, eu me machuco também. Dói em mim ver você sofrer. Você não foi feito pra sofrer, apenas para sorrir.

-Jen...isso...você é um romântico! E eu que pensei que fosse eu, depois dos relógios...

-Não sou um romântico sempre, mas você causa isso em mim, Padalecki. Agora vem aqui, deixa eu ajeitar os travesseiros pra você.Precisa de mais remédio? A tipoia está bem colocada? Está com fome?

-Estou bem...só quero que você fique aqui comigo.

-Sempre.

No dia seguinte Jared deu todos os autografos, mesmo Jensen sendo contra. Enquanto Jared assinava os autografos, Jensen foi até a sala para se certificar de que ele estava bem. Jared sentiu-se muito amado. Não importa o que aconteça, Jensen sempre estará lá, para cuidar dele.


	4. Dia dos namorados

_**Capítulo dedicado a minha Cousine Gih, companheira de Elegia! Feliz aniversário! Curtinho e fofo. **_

_**Aviso: Apenas muita fofurice.**_

**Vancouver, 14 de fevereiro de 2006 **

-Jen, eu comprei uma coisa pra você!

-Comprou? O quê?

-Um PSVita!

-Mas Jared...

-Assim você não precisa mais pedir o meu emprestado, e podemos jogar juntos!

Jensen deu um sorriso tímido e corou um pouco.

-Obrigado...eu...realmente, assim podemos jogar enquanto esperamos pra gravar...

-Sim! Vou lá no meu trailer buscar!

Jared sorria de orelha a orelha. Ele adorava dar presentes para as pessoas especiais de sua vida.

**Vancouver, 14 de fevereiro de 2008**

-Eu comprei essas camas novas pra Sadie e pro Harley, assim eles também podem ficar no meu trailer, enquanto você grava e...

-Jen! Eu adorei! Eles vão amar! Assim eles não precisam ficar sozinhos no meu trailer, se você puder ficar com eles...mas também, você pode ficar no meu trailer, se quiser e...

-Sim, mas gosto da ideia deles no meu trailer também, afinal eles...é como se eles também fossem um pouco meus e...

-Jen! É claro que eles também são seus! Sadie nem disfarça a preferência que ela sente por você! E esse é o melhor presente de todos!

Jared sorria com covinhas e tudo. Jensen sentia seu coração acelerar.

**Los Angeles, 14 de fevereiro de 2011**

-Eu já falei, não vou cantar.

-Mas Jen! Você podia cantar pra gente! O Jason disse que até preparou uma música que você gosta e...

-Jared, não vou cantar em uma festa, de jeito nenhum! Ainda mais no dia dos namorados! Eu já falei pra Danni, nem adianta insistir.

-Mas Jen! Eu gosto tanto quando você canta!

-Jared...

-E terá poucas pessoas lá, apenas amigos. Por favor?

-Tudo bem...eu...eu canto uma música.

-Especialmente pra mim! - Jared deu um grande sorriso.

-É... pra você.

**Vancouver, 14 de fevereiro de 2013**

-Eu não acredito!

-Você gostou?

-Jared, você me comprou um rolex! E ainda me pergunta se eu gostei?

-Ah, você tem outros relógios e...bem, eu pensei que você fosse gostar deste.

-Jared! Você me comprou um relógio, quase igual ao seu, a única diferença é que um é dourado e o outro prateado.

-Sim...você gostou mesmo?

-Eu...eu sei o quanto relógios são importantes pra você e...Jared...eu adorei!

-Mesmo? Eu queria te dar uma coisa especial...afinal, este será o nosso primeiro dia dos namorados, oficial.

-Oficial...Jared, nós damos presentes um ao outro no dia dos namorados, desde que nos conhecemos.

-Eu sempre achei que tinha que te comprar um presente nesse dia...mesmo quando não tinha nada entre nós.

-Jared, sempre existiu algo entre nós.

-Eu sei...

**Austin, 14 de fevereiro de 2015**

-Jen...eu...tenho um presente.

-Jared, nós tínhamos combinado de não trocar presentes hoje!

-Sim, e você me deu uma garrafa de Merlot, uma caixa pra guardar relógios e um quadro com uma foto da cidade de São Francisco!

-A garrafa de Merlot nem pode ser considerada presente, e sim lição de casa, por conta de nosso Vinho. A caixa pra guardar relógios tem uma foto de Alcatraz, eu comprei em São Francisco no sábado da Convenção mês passado, e a foto fui eu quem tirei. Nem dá pra considerar isso presentes!

-Tá bom, vou fingir que acredito nessas suas desculpas.

-Você falou algo sobre um presente? O que é?

-Bem... agora que você mora aqui em Austin, eu queria te convidar pra dividir algo comigo.

-Dividir?

Jared puxou Jensen pelo braço e o levou até a parte de sua casa que ele chama de Caverman.

-Eu quero que este seja o nosso lugar. A nossa parte da casa. Apenas nós aqui.

-Jared...eu...você disse que aqui era o lugar onde você ficaria sozinho, relaxando e...

-Eu disse que aqui era meu lugar especial. E é. Aqui, ninguém poderá nos incomodar, só você e eu. Juntos. Sempre.

-Sempre... Jared...eu...eu te amo!

Jared se aproximou de Jensen e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

-Não importa o que aconteça, eu sempre vou te amar Jensen. Você é meu ponto de equilíbrio. Meu melhor amigo. E eu quero dividir tudo o que puder com você. Sempre. Em todas as turbulências da minha vida, em todos meus momentos de medo, angústia e ansiedade, você está lá. Você é meu ponto fixo numa época de mudanças.

-Jared eu...

-Não diga nada. Apenas me abrace. Me deixe te amar, como eu sinto que sou amado por você.

-Jay...feliz dia dos namorados.

-Feliz dia dos namorados, Jen.


End file.
